Ocultando el amor
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Dia le declara su amor a Platinum, pero ella lo rechaza abruptamente. Descubran que oculta ella tras ese rechazo.


**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

**Red20:** Bueno, solo aviso que este one-shot fue con fines de un regalo de cumpleaños para una querida amiga que me pidio una historia con esta pareja. Así que espero que ella lo disfrute, como también espero que ustedes que quieran pasar a leerlo lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocultando el amor.<strong>

En una tarde de verano, una joven pareja de estudiantes se encontraba platicando en el parque conjunto de la escuela después de que las clases terminaran. Ellos se veían que tenían una conversación algo tensa, pues al pobre chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, se le veía muy nervioso y sus lágrimas parecían brotarle levemente de sus ojos azules, mientras tanto la chica de cabello negro que lo acompañaba se le veía muy seria y fría hacia aquel joven, pues no paraba de mirarle con sus temibles ojos amarillos al chico.

- Platinum… lo que yo quiero decirte es… es… - Diamond no paraba de tartamudear mientras continuaba observando a aquella chica que parecía mirarlo con odio.

- Ya dilo de una vez. – Replico ella muy seria aún sin apartar la vista de él.

- Yo te amo Platinum. Quiero que seas mi novia.

Respondió él casi gritándolo con fuerzas ante la chica quien pareció enmudecer por la respuesta. Pero solo duro un par de segundos pues de inmediato comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? – Su voz parecía estar molesta, pero le gritaba con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. – Vaya, esperaba que fuera por otra cosa. – Replico bufando y cruzándose de brazos. – Será mejor que me retire.

- Espera. No te vayas.

Dijo él casi gritándole a ella, mientras que se acercaba más a la chica, pero ella era demasiado rápida para él, a pesar de que era el tipo más lento de la clase, parecía que ella estuviera fuera de sus límites.

Al día siguiente, antes de que las clases iniciaran, aquel joven quien había declarado sus sentimientos, se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre, rodeando su rostro con los brazos para que nadie viera su tristeza, tristeza causada por una chica quien le rompió el corazón al declararle su amor. Solo que cuando el escondía sus penas de aquella manera, un chico de cabellos rubios se acerco hacía el para saber qué era lo que pasaba pues ya le estaba preocupando que se pusiera a dormir antes de clases y no almorzar un tentempié antes de que la clase inicie como es de costumbre.

- Dia. Oye Dia. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunta el joven mientras movía con su mano la espalda de su amigo.

- No me pasa nada Pearl. – Replico él aún en la misma posición sin verle a la cara.

- Te conozco. Debe de pasarte algo muy malo como para que estés así sin comer algo antes de que la clase comience. ¿Dime qué es lo que te pasa? – El chico se sienta a su lado y Diamond al fin decide hacerle caso.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… - El pobre chico parecía guardarse sus palabras, no quería contarle algo como eso a su amigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, pues es su mejor amigo, por lo que prosiguió después de una pequeña pausa. - yo le declare mi amor a una chica… y ella.

- ¿Te rechazo? – Pregunto de inmediato antes de que su amigo continuara.

- Así es… Ella simplemente me rechazo. – Luego volvió a ocultarse, pero fue detenido por Pearl quien fijo su mirada a la de su amigo.

- ¿Y quién era ella Dia? – Al parecer el interrogatorio de su amigo no había terminado.

- Era… Era… Pla…

Clac….

Antes de que él chico pudiera terminar de responder, un golpe se escucho en la entrada. Ambos fijaron su mirada para ver de quien se trataba y Diamond se sorprendió de quien era la que había entrado. Era la misma persona de la causa de sus penas. Cosa que su amigo advirtió al notar como él decaía mientras que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a él y a su amigo. Pearl entendió lo que pasaba en ese instante. Diamond había sido rechazado por la chica más popular de la escuela, la chica quien era inalcanzable no solo para Diamond, sino más bien para todos los chicos de la escuela. Aquella chica que les quitaba el aliento a los jóvenes cuando caminaba por los pasillos y la misma que muchas chicas del instituto odiaban y envidiaban. Platinum Berlitz. La chica conocida por rechazar a todo aquel chico que se le cruzara, por la cual se le creía que no tenía corazón.

Platinum al entrar tomo asiento y después de observar con seriedad a ambos muchachos giro su mirada con indiferencia hacía ellos y cerró sus ojos para ignorarlos por completo. Esto solo enfureció a Pearl, pues hasta tiene la indecencia de hacer esas cosas frente a ellos y no sentirse culpable de lo que le había hecho a su amigo. Pero no podía hacerle nada a ella, pues sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para ello, por lo que mejor se concentro en su amigo, para que así pudiera evitar que se pusiera más triste por aquella chica.

- Dia. No… Quiero decir Diamond. Ya sé que bien que es lo que te pasa. Y no debes de sentirte así por una cosa como esa. – Dijo Pearl en un tono más calmado mientras tomaba asiento con su amigo. – Debes de tener en cuenta que ella es la chica por la que todos los muchachos se pelean y que ha ignorado a todo aquel que se le cruce. No es algo como para que te sientas así.

- Pero yo si la amo. – Replico Diamond con ojos llorosos al ver a su amigo.

-Sé bien que la amas. Pero debes de entender que ella es así. – Luego Pearl hizo una pausa y con una mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo empezó a revolverle el cabello para que se tranquilizara. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y ensayamos un acto para que te pongas más alegre?

Ante esta idea Diamond volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica y se quedo pensando un rato las palabras de su amigo. Sin duda alguna ella no le prestaba atención de las lagrimas que soltaba él hacía ella. Por lo que no dudo en aceptar la propuesta de Pearl.

- Me parece bien. Pero tú invitas la comida. – Respondió con una sonrisa más que extensa en su rostro.

- Oye, solo quiero alegrarte. No quiero que me dejes pobre.

- Pero si tú dijiste…

- Ya calma, si te cooperare para lo que comas.

Ambos salieron del salón de clases rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, sin prestar atención a la mirada fija de Platinum que no dejaba de seguirlos ni por un segundo, pues al parecer esperaba el momento indicado de que ellos dejaran el salón solo.

- Lo lamento mucho… - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de empezar a sollozar sobre su escritorio.

Las clases pasaron volando y Diamond aún estaba distraído por lo que le había pasado el día anterior, pero era vuelto a la realidad por Pearl que le daba patadas por debajo de la mesa para que pusiera atención a las clases y dejara de pensar en la chica que le había roto el corazón.

Mientras que por parte de Platinum, solo se sonrojaba con ver a aquel chico quien le había abierto su corazón a ella, aquel chico que también amaba, pero no sabía cómo expresárselo, más ahora se sentía totalmente culpable por causarle aquella desdicha y todo a causa de su reputación como la chica más anhelada de la escuela y también la chica de corazón de hielo "como algunos la nombraban". Quería encomendar su error con él, pero ya lo sentía demasiado tarde para ella. Ya le había dañado y reivindicarse con él le costaba trabajo. Busco en su cabeza alguna forma, la que sea, para poder decirle lo que siente, pero nada le llegaba a la mente. Esto no fue sino hasta que fijo su mirada en el mejor amigo de aquel chico. Pearl era alguien quien conocía mejor a Diamond mejor que nadie en la escuela. Si ella le pedía algún consejo a él, en ese caso podría cambiar su error, pues ella ya no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía por él.

Las clases terminaron en cuestión de minutos para estos tres muchachos, sintieron que el tiempo paso volando y esto era lo que todos querían ya. Diamond se había encaminado a su casillero para ir a buscar algunas cosas que había olvidado, mientras que Pearl se quedo en el salón acomodando unas cosas del salón, dejándolo a solas con Platinum, cosa que ella aprovecho, encerrándose con él para discutir lo que tenía que hacer con Dia.

- Oye. ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? – Grito Pearl molesto hacía Platinum, quien parecía ignorar esos gritos llenos de rabia hacía ella.

- Porque quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – Mascullo Pearl mientras giraba su mirada hacía su mochila para colocársela sobre su espalda.

- Pero yo si quiero. Así que mírame. – Grito con un fuerte sollozo en sus palabras, cosa que Pearl no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

- A ver. ¿De qué quieres qué hablemos? – Pregunto Pearl cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento sobre su escritorio.

- Quiero que me digas como gustarle a tu amigo Dia.

Dijo ella casi gritándolo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía temblar con decir esas palabras que tuvo que sostenerse sobre los escritorios para no perder el equilibrio. Pero ante esta confesión, Pearl quedo completamente confundido con lo que pasaba. ¿Primero ella rechaza a su amigo y luego quiere saber cómo gustarle a él? Eso era muy ilógico y no comprendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella chica.

- Un momento. ¿Te gusta Dia? – La chica solo se limito a asentir la pregunta. - ¿Pero si tu lo rechazaste, no es así? – Volvió a asentir mirando para otro lado y llevándose su mano a sus ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas. – No lo entiendo. Esto es una locura.

- No lo es. En verdad lo quiero. – Replico molesta hacía Pearl.

- Pero si es que en verdad lo quieres, no debiste de haberle hecho eso. Quedo con el corazón destrozado por haberle ocultado eso. ¿Lo entiendes? – Pearl estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, pero Platinum giro su mirada hacía él, la misma mirada tan seria y sin expresión que suele usar con todos, pero esta vez, si tenía expresión, era tristeza. Tristeza por su error.

- Si… Lo entiendo… Entiendo que cometí un error. Y es por eso que quiero decirle lo que siento por él. Por ello pido tu ayuda, tú que eres su mejor amigo y en quien confía. Por favor… Yo solo quiero estar con él y decirle mis sentimientos… por favor…

En esto ella empezó a romper en llanto y sus fuerzas por mantenerse de pie se perdieron en un instante haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al piso. Solo que no cayo completamente, fue detenida por Pearl quien la sujeto entre sus brazos antes de que se desplomara por completo, pues comprendió bien que es lo que pasaba y entendía bien sus sentimientos hacía Diamond, por lo que opto por ayudarla.

- ¿Pearl?... – Pregunto ella hacía el chico quien no le apartaba la vista ni por un segundo.

- Bien… te ayudare. Pero será mejor que no le vuelvas a hacer lo mismo. ¿Está claro? – Ella al escuchar la aceptación del chico lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él y terminar de llorar todo lo que se había guardado.

- Si. Lo prometo…. Gracias.

- Bueno… no hay de que… - Comentó el algo nervioso por la situación en la que estaba, pero se dio un golpe en el rostro para evitar sentirse sonrojado por ello. – En fin, si quieres decirle que lo amas. Será mejor hacerlo ahora. Y esta vez dile lo que sientes y no sientas temor. Yo iré por él.

Después de esto abrieron la puerta del salón y para su suerte Dia aún no llegaba, por lo que Pearl salió corriendo en búsqueda de su amigo, mientras tanto ella se limpiaba sus lagrimas y se puso a esperarlos a que llegaran al salón, con lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes. Armarse de valor para dejar de sentir temor, el mismo valor que Dia se armo para declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que esta vez ella quería.

- Pearl. ¿Por qué me llevas al salón? – Pregunto Dia siendo jalado a rastras hacía aquel lugar.

- Tu solo ven conmigo.

- Pero…

- No te estés quejando. Anda que te des prisa.

- Bueno, ya voy.

Diamond en realidad estaba confundido por el acto de su amigo, no entendía para que le urgía que fueran al salón, pero cuando Pearl se pone así de agresivo, suele ser porque es algo importante, o porque trata de continuar con alguna rutina de comedia como es de costumbre en ellos, pero ese no era el caso, se veía demasiado urgido y Dia lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerle caso.

- Bien. Llegamos. – Comento Pearl al abrir la puerta del salón, pero lo que vieron dentro sorprendió a Dia. Platinum se encontraba dentro y eso lo sorprendió mucho. - Ahora hablen ustedes dos. – Luego de esto Pearl salió y cerró la puerta.

- Pearl, oye. ¿Para qué me dejas aquí? – Grito Dia golpeando la puerta aún más confundido por lo que pasaba.

- Yo le pedí hablar contigo… - Murmuro Platinum mientras se acercaba al chico con un rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Hablar conmigo?... ¿De qué?... – Pregunto casi tartamudeando él. No sabía que esperar de esta situación.

- Es que yo… lamento lo que te dije el otro día… - Respondió ella con la cabizbaja sin verlo aún a los ojos. – No era mi intención hacerte daño…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dia aún seguía sin entender la situación.

- Me refiero a que… en realidad… yo… yo… te amo Dia. – Dijo ella casi gritándolo con un fuerte sollozo, cubriendo sus brillantes ojos dorados con pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

Esta confesión dejo en shock a Diamond, cosa que hizo que el chico estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Pero no cayó al suelo pues aún quería saber qué pasaba.

- Pero… pero… ¿No me habías rechazado?...

- Si, pero no fue mi intención… - Respondió casi llorando, no sabía cómo continuar hablando.

- ¿Cómo de que no fue tu intención?

- Es que yo no quería decirlo porque… porque…

- ¿Por qué tenías la reputación de la chica inalcanzable? – Pregunto Dia curioso, interrumpiendo a Platinum quien solo asintió a la pregunta. – Pero… - Antes de que él dijera algo más, ella ya se había abalanzado hacía él, callándolo con un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

- Ya no digas más por favor. – Le dijo llorando aún. – Por favor, lo siento.

- No hay nada que perdonar Platinum. – Comento él tomando la mejilla de la chica.

- Pero… - En ese instante, Dia le devolvió el beso para callarla.

- No tienes que decir más. Ahora todo está claro para mí. – Le dijo sonriéndole y atándola hacía él para no dejarla ir. Ahora no quería separarse de ella.

En tanto fuera del salón, Pearl se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta de ahí escuchando todo lo que pasaba y dejando ir una extensa sonrisa confiada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Vaya. Si que sueles ser algo lento Dia… Pero… me alegro que todo haya salido bien.


End file.
